


(it's my right to be hellish) i still get jealous

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealous!Frank, mentions of dog fighting, vague description of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank’s eyes stay on her thighs as Karen lies on the couch while he sits in the chair next to her couch. Every time he looks at her legs, he sees the guys hand on her, inching closer and closer up her thigh. He can’t stop seeing it and it makes his stomach churn. Letting out a growl, Frank moves over to the couch and moves her legs to sit there. His hand runs up and down her thigh, trying to get the memory of the mans hands on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(it's my right to be hellish) i still get jealous

Karen is good at a lot of things. She’s good at research, she’s good at cooking, she’s good at writing, she’s good at bringing out the good in people. But the thing she’s best at is getting people to tell her exactly what she wants to hear – and Frank Castle loves to take advantage of that. He constantly brings her with him when she’s scooping out someone and learning their routine.

They’re at a bar scooping out the guy who owns the place, a dog fighter who has been on Frank’s shit list for a long time and he’s finally getting around to him. Karen’s keeping him distracted while Frank goes around back where the man keeps the dogs, freeing each one of them. The dogs are his priority right now, killing the bar owner can wait a few days.

Getting the dogs out and into the van they rented for this situation takes longer than Frank had planned and he worries that the guy is going to catch on. He peaks in the bar and sees that he’s completely distracted by Karen, his hand running up and down her leg as Karen shamelessly flirts with him. His blood boils seeing the mans hand on her and he uses it as motivation to get the rest of the dogs out. It takes about an hour to do it completely, and he drives them to a safe location. Once he makes sure they’re safe, Frank drives back to the bar.

He goes to walk into the bar when he hears Karen laughing from the alley and when he peaks his head down the alley, the bar owner with his head buried in Karen’s neck and his hand up her skirt. Frank growls and before he really knows what’s happening, the bar owner is on the ground and Frank’s fist is repeatedly flying into his face.

The bar owner under him doesn’t get much of a chance to fight back. Frank makes sure of it.

“Frank, lets go!” Karen exclaims when she hears the police sirens. She’s not sure if it’s for him, but she’s not willing to take the chance. “Frank!” She shouts, though Karen doesn’t reach out for him. She knows that Frank would never mean to hurt her, but she also didn’t want to risk it. The third time she shouts his name, Frank stands to his feet and they take off. It’s not how he wanted to do it, and he doesn’t know what came over him. He’s not the first dog fighter Frank has taken out.

They don’t talk about all as they drive back to her apartment. Normally Frank drives, but Karen refuses to let him drive. It’s not a long drive, but it feels like it takes longer than it should.

Frank’s eyes stay on her thighs as Karen lies on the couch while he sits in the chair next to her couch. Every time he looks at her legs, he sees the guys hand on her, inching closer and closer up her thigh. He can’t stop seeing it and it makes his stomach churn. Letting out a growl, Frank moves over to the couch and moves her legs to sit there. His hand runs up and down her thigh, trying to get the memory of the mans hands on her.

“Frank? You okay?” She asks, turning her head to look at Frank. She’s never seen him act like this before.

Frank turns to her for a moment and her head being tilted to the side reminds him of the guy having his head in her head. He lets out another growl and he moves her legs, setting one behind him and leaning forward.

He’s between her legs and hovering over her and Karen has never seen him look like that before. She’s seen him angry, she’s seen him smile, she’s seen him murder people, but she’s never seen him look like this.

“I hated watching that guy put his hands on you.” He murmurs as he looks down at her. He presses his lips into hers hungrily, bringing his hand up to her face to grasp her chin, holding her in place as he kisses her possessively. The kiss isn’t gentle in any sense of the word, his teeth snagging on her lip. His lips catch her neck and he’s possessively marking his territory with bite marks and kisses. Frank’s hand is on her thigh, grasping at her skin tightly and holding her against him.

A small grin forms on her face as she feels Frank’s lips move from her mouth down to her neck as she realizes that the whole problem was that Frank Castle, the ruthless Punisher, was jealous.

 

 


End file.
